Talk:Karl L. Schubaltz
Shouldn't his middle name be Lichten? Lichen is that stuff you find growing on trees. Then again, I wouldn't be surprised if whoever was responsible for CC's translated names did that as well as "Shubaltz"... Pointytilly 19:11, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :I have no idea. That would make a lot more sense though. I'll leave it up to you if you want to move it to "Lichten"; just remember that you will need to change the redirects from Karl and Karl Schubaltz too.--Azimuth727 19:22, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Thats how the name was in the character page section. If you want to change it, then its fine by me. (Zoids Fanatic 19:48, March 27, 2010 (UTC)) I believe the Japanese spelled his name "Karl Liechien '''Schwarz" in the 10th Anniversary DVD that came with the release of his Iron Kong SS. Would it be of any help if I got a picture of this shot from the DVD? Imperial Dragon 23:14, March 30, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds like proof to me... I'll move the page to "Karl Liechien Shubaltz" since we are using the American names.--Azimuth727 00:45, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :: Oh... I just found something interesting. I just back-checked episodes 7 of Chaotic Century, and episode 7 of Guardian Force, where Karl says his own middle name in each. In the Chaotic Century version, he clearly says "Lichen..." as in the English word for the stuff that grows on trees. But then in the Guardian Force episode, he seems to say "Lichten." So if we're using the American names, shouldn't it be one of those instead of "Liechien?" (Because although "Liechien" is the name the Japanese used in the 10th Anniversary DVD, it's not the American version of his name.) -Imperial Dragon 01:22, March 31, 2010 (UTC) The dub kinda...varies a lot on its name pronunciation, though. To be fair, Tomy/Shogakukan varies in how good their German romanizing is too, though the Encyclopedia was quite good on Zoid names, and the anniversary stuff seems made by the same team. Now I'm waffling on which of those spellings I personally favor...but if there's an official one that isn't obviously a mistake (I've got an early Fuzors promo article that mentions a "Berserk Furrer", Graphics had an "Erena" at one point), that might be what to go with unless the dub had it on-screen at one point. Dangit, this is gonna drive me nuts like Prozen versus Proitzen now :p. (though thanks for the DVD mention, I haven't been able to track that DVD down on its own yet!) Pointytilly 06:59, March 31, 2010 (UTC) : Oh, yeah... that's a good point. I think you're right--the 10th Anniversary stuff all seems to be made by the same people. The "Erena" mistake is probably the Japanese "L/R" mix-up. I think we all could see that clearly again on the box art of the HMM Sabre Tiger SS "SCHWALZ version." (And Van vs. Bang... I'll never know which one to properly call him. Prozen vs. Proitzen also drives me completely nuts.) Zoids: Full Metal Crash (Japanese) seems to spell everyone's name (Can I say) "correctly" in English, for the most part. Except I think poor Thomas is "Thoma." (They did the same thing in Zoids: Legacy, didn't they? Dropped the "S" off the end of his name?) This is confusing... Ohh... the anime DID have Thomas' full name actually on-screen at one point. It was spelled as so: "Thomas Richard Schwarz." This was in episode 56 of the Japanese Zoids anime. (So 22 of the English Guardian Force.) However, the clip is cut out of the English dub... but I can screen-cap the Japanese version. And as for Karl's middle name, the Chaotic Century manga (translated English version) spells it "Lichten," with his full name being spelled "Karl Lichten Schubaltz." -Imperial Dragon 12:54, March 31, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, it's the old L/R, but come on, Tomy, one is a name and one isnnnnn't. The Thoma(s) thing plagues other characters (hi, Tohma/Thoma/Thomas/BLOND DUDE in Digimon Savers), I think it's a German pronunciation wibble-induced weird. CC manga also has "Campford", iirc, but that lends strength to Lichten...stuff it, I'm calling him Karl L. Schwarz in my head >_>. Prozen versus Proitzen is far more frustrating, since neither really appear to be common names. I sometimes wonder if it's a mangling of something Russian, given them using Elena as a name too, but hell knows D:. Pointytilly 07:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) I checked with my sister who takes German language classes. It sounds like the Thoma(s) thing really is the German pronunciation problem. CC manga also put the President's middle name as "Theresa," didn't they? And I think we all know that's wrong... Karl L. Schwarz seems good to me. On the box art for his 10th Anniversary Iron Kong, they just stamped "Kaaru L. Shubarutsu" (In Katakana, save for the "L") across the top. The "L" part has the "Rihiten" (regardless of what ever the heck it's actually supposed to be in English) sort of furigana-fied above it. Prozen/Proitzen is tough... as far as I know, it's not a real name, which makes figuring it out really difficult. At least "Karl" and "Schwarz" are real German names... so that settles things. Gunther/Gunter (spelling varies) is a real German name as well. -Imperial Dragon 13:31, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Theresa is correct for anime!Camford (and her comic counterpart)—the anniversary book has it as Theresa too. I personally think either the anime was trying to avoid the Zenebas tie there, or the Zenebas tie was written in later after they'd started it...thus no Elena. Now if only there were a way to figure out what was up with Prozen! Pointytilly 21:02, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhh. That makes a lot more sense... Thank you for explaining that! =D I was a little confused before. As for Prozen, I'd like to try and find more sources for him regarding his last name--see what comes up more: "Prozen" or "Proitzen." And as for Karl's middle name... I think "Liechien," though I don't think it has a meaning in German, really is what the Japanese were after (and that's what was used in the Iron Kong DVD). When pronounced correctly the German way it sounds very much like "Rihiten" pronounced correctly in Japanese. Argh. All these names are driving me crazy! -Imperial Dragon 22:55, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Urk. I think we need to come to some mutual agreement on this man's middle and last name. (English version, as that's what we use on the site, yes?) I got a little confused. For one thing, his brother is still listed as "Sc'hubaltz" while Karl's last name has been changed to "Shubaltz." Also, I think Tilly was right about the "Lichten" bit, as far as the English dub goes. "Liechien" is what's used in the Iron Kong 10th Anniversary DVD. So even if it's correct for the Japanese, I don't think it's his ''English ''middle name. And I think I saw some pages listing him as "Schwarz," so shouldn't these be changed to "Schubaltz"/"Shubaltz" to be consistent? (Oh gosh, I forgot to sign this post... sorry.) Here we go: -Imperial Dragon 22:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) :Some of those Schwarzes are probably me, sorry...I'm used to that spelling! And the dictionary I use likes "Lichten" for those kana, but I agree the pronunciation sounds some like the other too. CURSE YOU, NAMES. Maybe we could even make the article "Karl L", with the intro mentioning the two possible spellings? Pointytilly 07:53, April 8, 2010 (UTC) :No, no~ I spell his name that way too--it's how I'm used to it. I try to use "Schubaltz" here on the site, though. I always have to check the episode summaries after I type them up to make sure I didn't stick a "Schwarz" in there... I like your idea! We could just move the article to "Karl L. Schubaltz." Then we can address this whole "Lichen"/"Lichten" mess. (Grrr. As an added note, Google search seems to like "Shubaltz" better than "Sc''hubaltz." Which one are we using here?) -Imperial Dragon 10:51, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Age 23 in CC, 27 in GF..? (Unless there's official reference for that, I highly doubt it.) First off, since he's in such a high military rank (Major to start with, then moves to Colonel), I'd think he'd be much older than his early twenties. Plus, he's always drawn with those two lines under his eyes, which hints that he might be a bit older. Finally, although this is a little iffy for reasoning, in the Japanese version, if you pay attention to the way he speaks to other people, (besides being higher in rank) it's entirely possible that he's older in age. The most prominent scene that sticks out in my mind is when he strikes a deal with Herman aboard the Ultrasaurus; Karl uses plain/dictionary speech form, while Herman addresses him more politely (-masu form). At that time, both of them held the rank Full Colonel (so they were equal in status), so it's possible that they used age to determine the way they should speak to the other. Thomas, who is Karl's younger brother (possibly by several years, if you look at episode 7 of GF, where they're shown when they are younger--Karl looks much older) is a Lieutenant. He (Thomas) also seems to be portrayed as a much more serious soldier than Van, so possibly a little older. I'm putting "about" in front of the age here, for now. Hopefully, we can talk a little more and determine a suitable estimate. Anyone else's imput on this? -Imperial Dragon 13:48, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Treiz, from Gundam wing was stated to be 24. He has a 7 or 8 year old daughter. Conclusion? Yeah.... Anime people who have ages that aren't important to the plot are just made up XD. There's no point getting analytical on them, it's an exercise in futility. If there's no age stipulated, then there's no age stipulated. If an age is absolutely required, I don't see how "adult" isn't adequate. That said, I would've thought something like legacy would've had an age. Slax01 22:14, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Ohh... You're right. My apologies, I overreacted. >>; Maybe just "adult"/"adult--age not specified" for his age would be appropriate, then? -Imperial Dragon 22:54, April 15, 2010 (UTC) : Just a thought. Sometimes if you don't get enough sleep, you start getting bags under your eyes. Add to that the stress of his position in the military and you start getting lines. Ace2609 05:23, May 22, 2012 (UTC)